


Bananas

by thnks_fr_th_gospel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnks_fr_th_gospel/pseuds/thnks_fr_th_gospel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor shows Rose how he feels. </p><p>(I suck at summaries, please give this a chance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas

“Bananas are the best!” The Doctor insisted, crossing his arms and looking at Rose, who was laying next to him, her golden hair spread out around her face like a halo on the pink pillow.

She rolled her eyes dramatically, shaking her head and laughing. “Doctor,” She said between fits of laughter. “There are other fruits!”

“Well, of course there are! But none as magnificent as the banana!” he grinned cheekily at her and she laughed once again, realizing that she was so not winning this argument. She sat up slightly on her elbows. 

“You make me crazy sometimes,” she said, smiling. His grin subsided into a softer smile, his eyes twinkling with amusement and something else that she just couldn’t put her finger on. She moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

The Doctor reached between them to take her hand, and he kissed the top of her head lightly. She closed her eyes contently, basking in every spare second she got with him.

He couldn’t help noticing how beautiful she looked, with such a peaceful expression on her face, the corners of her pink lips turned up in a smile she only smiled when she was with him. He turned towards her, and hesitantly touched a hand to the side of her face. She leaned into the touch, and her eyes opened to gaze up at him. 

Her eyes were stunning; brown flecked with traces of gold, and The Doctor felt like he was looking into another galaxy. She blushed at the proximity between her and The Doctor’s faces; she could almost feel his breath on her lips, and her heartbeat sped up.

The Doctor continued to gaze at his companion, and he moved the hand that was on the side of Rose's face to brush a small golden strand out of her eyes. He caressed the side of her face once more.

Rose brought her own hand up to rest on top of The Doctor’s before finally closing the space between them, pressing her lips gently against his. It terrified her at first when he didn’t kiss her back, but after a few seconds, she felt his lips move against hers, and she relaxed. He wrapped his arms around her. 

His lips were soft and warm, and they fit together like puzzle pieces. She couldn’t believe that this was actually happening- she was kissing The Doctor, and it felt right. In that moment, only he and everything that he is, was, and ever will be mattered to her. 

The Doctor pulled back after a moment, resting his forehead against hers. She smiled at The Doctor, blushing slightly. He returned the smile before kissing her one more time, long and sweet, letting her know that she is his universe.


End file.
